Different worldds
by squigglesss
Summary: Heeyyy soo i am shocking at summarys but basically suze has a normal, not so good life but hey what teenager doesn't untill she meets the one and only come on people QUINN wooopp, rated M because i am paranoid. r
1. Chapter 1

**Different World**

**Chapter 1**

Ahhhh, this is heaven i thought sitting outside with my music, looking up at the stars and smoking my fag. OHHHHHHHH YESSSS, this has just totally chilled me out, 5 minutes earlier i was screaming at my mum because she was being a bitch and won't let me out of the house, and why you ask. Oh yeah becuause i don't fucking cook or clean when i am here but that's because she doesn't let me the hypocrite. Whereas now i am as chilled as a frozen pea. hehehehehe LMAOOOO **(By the way people that means laughing my arse of). **When i suddenly felt cold. Very cold. And thats not like me because i enjoy it, but this is the chill in your boots kind of cold.

I had a sneaky suspicion that i was being watched so i spun around and shouted "Ha" Well now i feel like a complete and utter tit i thought "There is no one here Suze, why you getting scraed for nothing" So i just sign and stub my fag out. Oh well, here it goes i thought good bye world, good bye hot boys, good bye life. Okai maybe a little exageration there but as soon as i walk in that house there will be world war 3. Just as i am going to walk in the house somebody steps out in front of me, and purly on instinct i fist my hand and slam it into the persons face. I heard a satisfactory crunch and a cry of pain, followed by oaths and curses just as the person fly's at me.

I yelp and fall to the floor because of the heavy umpa lump on top of me, i start to fight with my fists and feet but he soon stop that by grabbing my hands in a vice like grip and places them above my head whilst he thrust his hips down to controll my legs, right now i am completely helpless. GREAT. just flipping great, this is all i need. So i decide to play dirty i launch my face forward and sink my teeth into my attackers neck, he gave a surprised cry of pain as i fling my hips upwards and he spins over so i am now on top of him.

I rip my hands out of his grip which makes my gloves come of as i straddle him holding a stone above his head and demand "Right now you are going to tell me exactly why the fuck you are thrying to rape me".

He just laughs and says "Honey, if i wanted to rape you, i would of already done it. You just surprised me by flinging me of and biting me, a dirty tacktic but a very usfull on" i just smile and he carries on "Now if you don't mind i am _starving_, with that he impresses me with his strength as he rolls me back over but i am too shocked at the sight before me because here is the thing i thought only exsisted in comic books, He had gold eyes before but now, well now he had black eyes as bottomless as a pit and he had... FANGS. i triend to scream but he threw his hand to my mouth, but at the same time my hand fly's forward and skin touched skin, souls become souls, and just before i got sucked in i thought

'Oh great, just another thing to add to my list as to why my life is completly and utter shit'.

**Riggghttt this is not alot but i havnt really had that much time tonight :/ So i will carry on if ya'll want me to :D**

**Please revieeww and coment and hopefully give me some ideasss**

**Thankkk youuu :)**


	2. the soulmate principle

**Different worlds**

**Chapter 2**

_"This is really werid" was my first thought, because in front of me was a difference of colours, but they are all dark, no lights what so as i look up there are Massive ice glaciers. I couldn't believe it, and not only that but there were picket fences all around me but they were about 10 feet high so there was no chance i would be getting out of here... Where ever HERE is._

_"What are you doing, get out right now" Came a furious voice, but of course being the stubborn person i am, i decide to stay and see where this takes me, plus i hate being ordered about so i reply,_

_"Shut the hell up, i am not entirely happy about this either mister" as i spin around and come face to face with the guy that attacked me in my backgarden. I gasped and i pointed my hand to him accusingly "YOU" i boomed "What, what am i doing here, Take me back right now"_

_His eyes which were the colour of a bottomless pit before, suddenly lightened with ammusment and he laughed "ME" He said incredulously, "I haven't brought you any were, why you think you are so special that i would bring you any place i value the most, i do not know," He gave a humourous laugh and all of a sudden he was in my face and he sneered "You are nothing but a stupid human, and all you are good for is to quench my thirst"_

_I have to admit that hurt. Alot, i act confident andi act like i don't care about what people think or say about me, when the truth is it does hurt me. And sometimes i just come home and have a good ol cry with my best friend - mr whipy cream. Thats right the ice-cream is my best friend. Because to be quite honest i am a loner and dont like any body to get close to me. Thats how they get hurt. Whilst i was having this inner conversation with my self, Geek in front of me had tilted his head to the side and was giving me a strange look._

_"What" I snapped, he instantly snapped his head back in place and put a sly smile on,_

_"Nawwwww poor baby, who doesnt have any friends", and he gave a cruel laugh, that did it i dived for him which he wasn't expecting and i slapped him full on in the face. He snarled which included his fangs and black eyes, he said in the most coldest voices i have ever heard ;_

_"You really shouldn't of done that, it only gets me madder" And he launched for me._

_I couldn't move, i mean i tried i really did but it was like an invisible force was holding me in place and keeping me ready for him. Only the weirdest thing happened he kissed me. which i wasnt expecting, so i just stood there still as a statue because to be truthal i have never kissed a boy, so this was entirely new to me. But i realised where i had been cold before i was now warm it was werid._

_He was still kissing me and trying to get a response out of me when he snarled and bit down on my lip, soft enough for it not to bleed, but hard enough to get a response out of me and that he did. I heard a savaged sound and realised it was myself as i pressed my body against his and locked my arms around his head, his hand was twined in my hair and was tugging on it gently so my head would fall back and he could get better accsess, whilst the other one was roaming around my body and setting fireworks of in places i didnt think was like nothing i have ever experianced before... and i loved it, I moaned but that seemed to snap him out of it as he savagely pushed me to the ground and away from him._

_I gasped because of the sudden loss in body temperature and i realised the ... place went a lot colder than it had been 5 minutes ago, i was looking at the guys back when the name quinn came to me. I had no idea were it came from but i decided to test it out._

_"Quinn"I asked softly, no response, so i said a bit louder "Quinn" His whole body snapped like any elastic band that had been wound to tight and he snarled;_

_"GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY MIND, I HATE YOU, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME GET OUT" As he finished the last sentence he was booming his words so loud the glaciers i had seen earlier on started to shake and in other parts of the room they started to fall down and crash, i am not going to lie and pretend i wasnt scared because the truth is i was horrified, i swear i would of pissed my self if i hadnt been concentrating on getting out of where ever i was, then just like before i was sucked back into reality..._

I gasped as i came intune with my body once again and i sat up slowly, i just assesed everything that had just happend and woundered if what i had just seen was just a dream, but i could still feel the heat on my lips where his had touched mine, i slowly lifted my hand to them and realised how tender they were. I felt someone watching me and looked up, there Quinn was looking like the devil himself, with his black eyes stood as still as a statue and with the wind blowing his hair it just. WOW. Was all i could think. "And" i thougth smugly, "He's ALLLLLL mine", I jumped back a couple of inches as i just procesed what i had said, were the hell did that come from i thought. He is practically a stranger and i know nothing about him, plus he is dangerous"

I decided although he was a vamp and yeah i was scared at his mood swings i wanted to know more about him "Seen as you practically attacked me i think i deserve to know your name", i said as confidently as i could.

he just looked at me curiously, and i saw.. pride was that cross against his eyes "Suze, i am a VERY dangerous vampire, and i could kill you in under a second, I have already attacked you tonight and i could easily do it again , yet you want to know my name and you don't seem scared of my. Why pray tell is that"

On the inside my insides turned to jelly as he talked, i loved that sound HEY i mentally smacked myself. Suze never gets this mushy about anybody neverlone a lad so stop it. And yet on the out side i gave my famous cocky laugh and 100 watt smile, which he surprised me by staring at my mouth and moving a little bit closer, so i continued, "I know your a vampire, because of the teeth" I said in a duh tone "and your right you could kill me. But if you wanted to kill me you would of done it by now so that doesnt bothere me, i am scared of you i am not going to lie but it doesnt bother me and i do want to know your name so tell me seen as you know mine".

His sigh seemed to flow around me and warm my insides and he replied "Quinn, my name is Quinn".

I smiled and said "Good, now thats a start, and for my next question, why in the hell did i get sucked into whereeva i got sucked into and why". He looked annoyed at this one, because either A. he didnt know or B. he didnt want to tell me.

"The place you got sucked into was my mind, and i have no idea why you got sucked it",

"Okai" i drawed out because i knew he was lieing "Well it was perfectly fine untill i touched you so maybe we should start there" As i was saying this i moved the couple of feet which seperated us and tounched him.

"NO, DON'-" The rest got cut of because i had already touched him, A red haze filled my mind and i gasped, i suddenly didn't want to be here anymore i wanted to get tucked up in bed and stay there, because the pain GOD the pain was unberably. Please stop, some-one make it stop, I faintly heard Quinn's soft voice floating to me, but i couldn't make the word. But that didnt matter because as soon as he said that he snarled "NO" and again ripped out of the grip and pushed me to the floor.

I growled and shouted "Dude, stop pushing me to the floor if you don't get your own way"

But he wasnt listening, he was pacing up and down my garden having a conversation with himself, i inched closer as conspicuously as i could and heared him say "Soulmates, pffft the soulmate principle isn't reall, i dont and will never love anybody, especially not some stupid human," With that he spun around and said "Your lucky little girl, i never killed you but i would be warned, there are things out there that are just as scary as me. So don't go out at night alone and i will see you again," He gave me a disgusted look before spinning around and he was gone. POOF. just like that.

I had to admit his little speach freaked me out, and i turned almost mechanically around and walked up to the door like a robot was controlling me, i was soon snaped out of that when my hand reached the door and Karen's booming voice came shouting me throught the house, Of for fuck's sake what have i done know, i thought. And with that i forgot all about Quinn.

**UGGGHHHHH i cant do this lmaooo i have writters block and for som reason its not showing on the night world catagory, ohh welll**

**Pleaseee review guys and letss see what you want me to doo :D**


End file.
